Meeting Bessie
This is how Meeting Bessie goes in Mac Grimborn's Adventures of Cars. the screen shows Bessie, with Doc beside her Mac Grimborn: Whoa. What is this? Doc Hudson: This here is Bessie, finest road paving machine ever built. McQueen I'm hereby sentencing you to community service. You're gonna fix the road under my supervision. Lightning McQueen: What?! This place is crazy! Mater: to Mac and McQueen Hey, I know that this may be a bad time right now, but, uh, you all owe me $32,000 in legal fees. Lightning McQueen: What?! Mac Grimborn: Sounds expensive. Doc Hudson: So we're gonna hitch you up to sweet Bessie, and you're gonna pull her nice. You've gotta do it all by yourself. And besides, your friend did nothing wrong last night. Mac So you can just relax and hang around town. Mac Grimborn: Thanks. Lightning McQueen: You've gotta be kidding me. Doc Hudson: You start there where the road begins. to the road away from the traffic court You finish down there where the road ends. and Mater walk to the road that has a long swirly crack while McQueen follow him with the parking boot Mater: Holy shoot! Mac Grimborn: his throat Just out of curiosity, how long will this take for him? Doc Hudson: Well, fella does it right, should take him about five days. Mac Grimborn: Five days, huh? This still gives me time to capture Gasket and his associates. If I were McQueen, I'd quit yapping and start working. Doc Hudson: Exactly what I had in mind. Perhaps one of your aliens can hook him up, kid? Mac Grimborn: Hm. Okay, I've got it. Ultimatrix transforms into Big Chill Big Chill: Time to hook him up, Mater. Mater: Okay-dokey. and Big Chill get McQueen's parking boot off and he zooms away Lightning McQueen: FREEDOM!!!!!!!!! and Big Chill look at Mater Mater: Maybe I should've, uh, hooked him up to Bessie, and then, uh, then took the boot off. Doc Hudson: Well, guess it's up to you, kid. Big Chill: I'm on it. Ultimatrix Chill transforms into Ultimate Big Chill and flies off Doc Hudson: What do you think was that he's wearing? Mater: Not sure, but I, uh, intend to find out. Lightning McQueen: WHOO HOO! Goodbye, Radiator Springs! And goodbye, Bessie! California, here I come! Yes! Oh, feel the wind! Yeah! Ultimate Big Chill chases him, we hear a sputtering noise Lightning McQueen: What? No, no. No, no, no, no. No, no, no, no. Outta gas? How could I be outta gas? Ultimate Big Chill: Hey, Sheriff, Sally. Sheriff: chuckles You're pretty good, for an alien-shape shifting human from another world. Ultimate Big Chill: So, how did you pull this stunt? Sally Carrera: We syphoned his gas while he as passed out. Big Chill converts back to Mac Later Sheriff: Gentlemen. Sarge: Sheriff. Fillmore: Hey, Sheriff. we see Luigi and Guido arguing about tires Luigi: Why are the tires here? Guido: Italian Sono sempre stati qui. Luigi: They were better where they were before. Guido: Stai sempre a parlare. Luigi: Guido! Lizzie: Red Red, can you move over? I'm taking a look on that handsome human. Lizzie was talking, Red stops watering. Then we see McQueen pulling Bessie slowly. Then Mater and Mac are beside him Mater: You know fellas, I used to be a purty good listener. Mac Grimborn: I heard that Doc can fix anything. Flo: That's why we made him the judge. Ramone: Hey, man, I've always wondered, what's that thing your wearing? Mac Grimborn: It's my Ultimatrix. Something I recovered from Vilgax and Trakeena. It lets me transform into any different aliens. It also turns them into Ultimates. shows it Sarge: Amazing. Flo: Sweet. Ramone: Awesome. Fillmore: Whoa. Lizzie: What in tarnation? Sheriff: That's amazing. Mater: Dadgum! Lightning McQueen: Ka-chow! we see the Power Chamber. Then it cuts inside Karone: Where is he? Zordon: He will return, Karone. Elgar: He's been gone all day. Kendrix Morgan: He's not in his quarters. Ecliptor: What do you mean? Mac's quarters Kendrix Morgan: Ecliptor! Porto: Where is he? Karone: What is taking him so long? Elgar: What do I look like, his mother? looks at Elgar Elgar: Hey, don't answer that! Ecliptor: I'm sure he'll come back. Zordon: He will, Ecliptor. He will.